


8. Scars

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Larry's body is as scarred as McPhee's mind ouchie, M/M, Mainly Ahk and Larry but most people are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Larry has scars from random incidents around the museum. He recalls each and every one clearly, to Ahkmenrah’s surprise.





	8. Scars

“Ah!”

“Sorry.” Ahkmenrah whispered, holding a wet cloth to Larry’s forehead, just above his eye. “You were lucky. An inch below and you would have lost your eye.” Larry hissed again as Ahkmenrah applied more pressure. “It may scar.”

“Another one for the collection then.” Larry joked. Ahkmenrah frowned.

“Collection?”

“Yeah, have you not seen all the scars I’ve got from here?” Larry asked. Ahkmenrah shook his head. “Okay, okay, so… Well, you got the broken arm, we all know how that happened. Um, oh! There’s this one here.” Larry rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder, revealing a rather nasty scar.

“How did you get that?”

“Remember those instructions? ‘ _ Distract the Neanderthal men at least once an hour. If they complete sharpening their spears they will hunt you.’ _ ?” Ahkmenrah nodded. “Well, I forgot to distract them.”

“And they stabbed you?!”

“No, they attempted to stab Teddy.” Larry explained. “I just got in the way.”

“Why?” Ahkmenrah asked. “Theodore is wax, you are flesh. It was more irresponsible to attempt to save him.”

“That’s exactly what Teddy said when he patched me up.” Larry chuckled. “But yeah, I didn’t do it again. Though it hurts far worse than they make out on TV- the magic picture box thing I told you about.”

“Ah.”

“Then there’s this one.” Larry pulled his sleeve up, revealing a scar halfway up his lower arm, trailing up to his shoulder.

“How did you get that?”

“Jed and Octavius thought it was a good idea to drive the car down the banister of the stairs in the hall.” Larry rolled his eyes. “Anyway, the car went flying, and I tried to catch it, but I misjudged the distance and it scraped my arm before I caught it to my chest. Jed and Octavius were fine, though, which is all that matters.”

“You’re a noble man, Larry.” Ahkmenrah smiled. “What about this one on your hand?” He asked, indicating to a scar along the left palm. Larry smiled.

“That may have been your stone.”

“What?”

“That thing is heavy, man. And sharp.” Larry smiled fondly at the scar. “I, um… I was late to work, I panicked because I didn’t want you to wake up and be unable to get out. I got here in time, but only just. I caught my hand on the edge of the rock when I pushed it off.”

“Larry…”

“Hm?” Larry looked up, his heart sinking at the concerned expression on Ahkmenrah’s face.

“You should be more careful. I would rather spend another 54 years in that tomb than see you hurt, let alone be the reason you are in pain.”

“Woah, hey, no.” Larry took Ahkmenrah’s face in his hands. “Let’s not go that far, okay? It’s fine, I just wanted to make sure you got out safe. What happened was no-ones fault, it’s just one of those things. It’s fine.”

“I still wish you would be more careful.” Ahkmenrah muttered, pulling the wet cloth away. “Where did you get the scar on your shin?”

“Texas bucked me.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. And… Here is where I got bitten by Dexter.” Larry pointed to the scar on his nose. Ahkmenrah laughed, sticking a large plaster over Larry’s wound.

“You and Dexter may never get along.”

“It seems that way.” Larry laughed. “He’s not the only one; I got three scars on my thigh from one of the lions.”

“I thought they were tame now!” Ahkmenrah cried.

“Only for you and Teddy!”

“This job is causing you a lot of harm, Larry.” Ahkmenrah sighed, sitting back.

“Ahkmenrah, I have never been happier than where I am right now.” Larry smiled. “Coming to work and seeing you guys every night? It’s freaking awesome, okay? A-and to be dating you? That’s- I can’t even describe how amazing that feels. To get  _ paid  _ for coming here every night is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. There hasn’t been a day where I dread coming to work. Well, not since the attempted tablet theft and all that.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying the good outweighs the bad.” Larry explained. “Sure, I get a few bumps and bruises, but so does everyone in life. The life I have right now? Working here, dating you, helping McPhee, watching everyone become a family? I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

“And if this job is the death of you?” Ahkmenrah asked.

“Then it was a life well lived and a death no one else can say they’ve experienced.” Larry smirked. “I mean, who else can say they were slapped to death by a monkey, or crushed by a 20 foot jackal, or trampled to death by a freaking Mammoth?”

“Larry…” Ahkmenrah chuckled. “Please be more careful. What happened today-”

“Ahk, it was an accident.” Larry assured him. “But next time you guys wanna use a Hun’s shield as a frizbee, do it out back instead of in the hall? I think McPhee would agree with me on this one. Actually, let me just buy you all a less damaging frizbee. Just be careful, okay?”

“We will.” Ahkmenrah smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Larry blushed. “So… Wanna play football with that huge-ass globe?”

“Larry!” 

“I’m joking!”


End file.
